


Conversations Can Change You

by Dank_keroppi_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Explicit Language, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, booze, dante's divine comedy is in here, drinking because adulthood, i cannot format, i finished this at four in the morning, im an intellectual, im logicality trash, im so so sorry thomas sanders, im so sorry, it's got cursing because theyre in college ok, literature i guess, logicality - Freeform, meet cute, no really So Many Ellipses, panic at the disco references, please dont murder me with words, read the summary, too many ellipses, uhhhhhhh flirting happens, which are my friend's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_keroppi_13/pseuds/Dank_keroppi_13
Summary: Logan is hella stressed. Patton is hella sad. Their respective friend groups drag them out to chill but they can't seem to get into it. Things happen, drinks are had, there is Love in the air,  Remy and Virgil are sassy, and I am fully aware this is not that good of a fic. Or a summary.Anyway, this is what happens when classic literature meets sadness and alcohol.





	Conversations Can Change You

    "I have work to do."  
Logan always had work to do. If he wanted to become anything, he had to succeed in everything he did.  
His roommates apparently didn't want him to become anything.  
"Lo, you have stayed in every weekend this semester and you started this project the minute it was assigned. You are coming with us," said the more outgoing of his friends.  
"Don't call me 'Lo'."  
"For once, I agree with Romano Cheese over here. You need to relax. More than me. Yerkes-Dodson curve, remember...?" Virgil quipped as he shot a sassy look at both of them.  
Logan sighed. He didn't like being wrong very much.  
"Next weekend, I promise."  
"I will not buy more Crofter's until you go out," retorted Roman.  
Logan buried his face in the book he was reading. "FINE."  
Both his roommates had that painful smirk that Logan absolutely hated.  
"I know just the place," said Roman, eager to see his friend finally relax.

      Patton lay facedown on his pillow. He heard a knock on his door.  
"Yo. Pat. Can we, uh, come in?"  
Patton made an unintelligible screech into his mattress in response. Breakups were...not fun.  
"...We're coming in."  
His roommates cautiously opened the door. Their eyes widened.  
It was a Rennaissance painting of tissues, pillows, and exactly one half empty Oreo box.  
"Jesus fucking Christ. That settles it, we're going out tonight," stated the leather-clad Remy. "We're not letting that boy make our Patton into...let's face it, a sobbing mess."  
Emile Picani stared incredulously at his best friend. "NO! He needs time to recover! And be alone for a little while!!!!"  
Patton stirred. "Actually, guys... I'd like that. I need to just...stop thinking for a while."  
Remy looked smug. "It's booze time."  
Patton had a pained look on his face. "Can we call it something... gentler? Recovery and feelings time?"  
"...Yeah. Fine. That."

      Logan sat at the brightly lit bar. He didn't order any drinks. His friends looked...very disappointed.  
"I have fulfilled the conditions. I am out of the house."  
"Yeah, but you're reading a BOOK," said Roman, disgruntled.  
"Dante's 'Divine Comedy'. It's a fascinating insight into his views and the times, not to mention interesting from a theology standpoint-"  
"Oh, yeah? The one with the guy that I was named after as a character?" asked Virgil, sounding eager. Too eager.  
Logan beamed. "Exactly! The poet Virgil guides Dante through Hell and Purgatory, and he instructs-"  
"Wow...my namesake is a HUGE nerd."  
Logan turned red. "...Shut up."  
"We're going to go socialize. By which I mean I will socialize and GLUMdog Millionaire will follow me and not say anything," announced Roman.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have some champagne. Cocaine and gasoline wouldn't hurt either," Virgil said with a smirk.  
"Peace out, fam squad," said Logan in a flat voice.  
The two friends left, leaving Logan alone.  
He began Canto 14 of "Inferno".

    Patton had downed one drink, very quickly, and was now a bit tipsy.  
"hmMm sTiLL sAd,,,,,"  
"Wow, you're as much of a lightweight as I thought you would be."  
"Remy, not helping. Pat needs support! And kindness!!" exclaimed Emile.  
"Sorry..."  
Patton mumbled something quietly, slurring the words.  
"Huh? What is it, Patton? You okay?" asked a concerned Emile Picani.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. That guy over there at the bar. He's just, like, really hot."  
His friends glanced at each other. "Remy, this really doesn't sound like normal to me-"  
"-Hell yeah, get it, boi."  
Emile sighed. "I GUESS."  
Patton's expression was...interesting, a mix of thoughtful and lustful. "I wanna talk to him."  
"Yes, king. Slay."  
"Remy, he's wearing a dress shirt and tie. To a bar. Are we sure he's Patton's type?"  
"Shhhhhhh."

    Patton made his way to the bar as casually as he could. He ordered a drink and sat next to Logan, who didn't notice anything. He was engrossed in Canto 15 and read a passage quietly to himself.  
"...That's a cool book...?" said Patton, uneasily.  
"Hm? Why...yes. That is... one way to describe how I feel about it. Are you familiar with it...?"  
Logan was a bit startled, but he managed to regain his composure.  
"Um, yeah! I've read it, like, once, and it was annotated, but...yes. I think it's...really interesting! My name is Patton, by the way!"  
Logan relaxed. Maybe he could have fun for once, make intelligent conversation.  
"...Hello, I'm Logan."

    Meanwhile, Virgil and Roman were watching from a distance.  
"...'He senses something, call it desperation.'"  
"Virgil, what...? Did you just SING?"  
"I'm saying this fella is coming on pretty strong."  
"Well, I think the Microsoft Nerd...is actually responding positively," declared Roman.

    "Favorite circle of hell?"  
Logan did a double take. He wasn't expecting "favorites" to come into play. "I..."  
"Sorry...that was a dumb question."  
"No....no! I...um... Well, it's not what you'd expect. Limbo, because, well, Greek philosophers are there. Like Plato, Socrates..."  
"I like Diogenes!" exclaimed Patton, excitedly.  
"...What?"  
"...Diogenes. The, uh, cynic. I...I know he's obscure, but he's really funny!" Patton was hoping to impress Logan.  
"I...am inclined to agree, he's very witty. Although I am far from adopting his...alternative forms of thinking, I do admire him. 'Behold, a man', and all that."  
Logan gave him a warm smile for just a split second.  
He then realized what he was doing and returned back to his usual apathetic look.  
Opening up to strangers was dangerous. Even aesthetically pleasing strangers.

    Remy and Emile were standing in the corner of the bar.  
"Holy guacamole, that is the first time this guy has smiled since we first saw him."  
"Picani, you're 22. You can say 'fuck'."  
"One, I refuse to. Two, this is surprisingly promising."  
"Hella."

    Logan, against his better judgment, turned to small talk.  
"So... do you usually spend your time here, or...?"  
Patton blushed.  
"No...my friends dragged me. A breakup...happened? And I was really sad? I don't know anymore. I just need to get back to, well, being happy."  
"Oh, my friends brought me here too. I was 'working too much', apparently. Sorry about...your partner?"  
"Oh, no need to be sorry. It's just...feelings, ya know? And he wasn't the kindest to me either," dismissed Patton, trying to repress his misery.  
"He?"  
Logan didn't know whether to be hopeful or angry at himself. He had made things awkward, yet again.  
Patton didn't seem to notice the tone.  
"Yeah, he lied to me... a lot, now that I think about it. Huh. My friends all hate him now. They've dubbed him 'Deceit'. Which, I'll be honest, seems a bit petty to me."  
''Well I...hope you feel better."  
"Oh, totally! Thanks for asking." Patton beamed.  
Logan sighed, relieved. The tension had been diffused; he could easily go back to reading.  
The thing was, he didn't really want to continue reading.  
That was new.  
"Well, Patton...what's YOUR favorite circle of hell?"

    Roman took another shot of vodka.  
"Yo...Mr. Emo Guy...they're still talking..."  
Virgil facepalmed. "Maybe we should go home, this is the worst nickname yet. And I NOTICED."  
"So let's stay! See where it goes! For the romance!!!!"  
"Fine, Princey. But only because that conversation is the only thing that's gotten him THIS hooked since he bought that collection of the entire works of Shakespeare."  
"Aww, you ship it."

    It was getting late. The moon was almost at its zenith, and Patton suddenly became all too conscious of the time.  
"I should probably go...It was really nice to meet you, Logan!"  
"W-what? Oh, how did I lose track of the time? I never do that."  
"Conversations can change you."  
Logan wasn't expecting this much poignance from a man who just went on a lengthy tirade about turtles and how they were "nature's most perfect lil critters".  
Then again, he had still listened to that. Attentively.  
"...Poetic."  
"Wow, uh, thanks! Hey, maybe...we could hang out sometime? I think your little, uh, 'squad' would get along pretty swell with mine."  
Logan was stunned. This guy...wanted to talk to him more. And he was okay with that.  
"I...I'd...like that?"  
He was weak and his defenses were down, but maybe that wasn't the worst thing to happen to him.  
"Yay! Then I guess I'll see you around, Lo. Can I call you that?"  
"...I suppose so, but definitely not around my roommates. Don't ask."

    Virgil was almost falling asleep on the counter.  
"Yo. Mr. Royal Pain. They're exchanging numbers. We can finally leave."  
"You say that as if I haven't been watching them for the past half hour."

    Remy, on the other hand, was ecstatic. And hopped up on caffeine.  
"Picani, you owe me five dollars."  
"Remy, I SWEAR if you say what I think you're going to say-"  
"Told ya so."


End file.
